The Sea Dweller and The Sky Dweller
by The.Burlesque.Mistress.92
Summary: They say nothing good can come from the union of the sky and sea. But they also say true love can conquer all.


************************** The Sea Dweller Who Loved The Sky Dweller ************************* Once there was a sea dweller. And his name was Eridan Ampora. He hated all land dwellers with a passion. Or so he told everyone. But really he didn't seem to care for them either way. But he said he hated them because he was a sea dweller. And sea dwellers were supposed to hate land dwellers. But oh well. Now this faux hate having sea dweller was swimming around the ruins of his hive. Said hive being nothing more than the ruins of an antiquated ship. The sea dweller was bored. He stilled his body and it floated to the surface. He lay there on the water and gazed up at the sky above. A flash of movement from the corner of his eye caught his attention. He looked and spied a bird far off in the distance. Or what he thought was a bird. But shockingly, upon closer inspection it wasn't a bird. It was a winged troll! Eridan watched transfixed as the troll glided through the air. She was beautiful and seemed to possess a grace that far outmatched any other troll he'd ever seen. Even his moirail Feferi wasn't half as fantastic as this troll. Eridan clutched at his chest where his heart lay hidden. He could feel the previously smooth beat turn erratic. His face flushed fuchsia as he continued to watch the winged troll fly about. Eridan gasped and ducked below the cool water as the sky dweller dove near the surface of the sea. Eridan could feel it, his heart now belonged to this magnificent sky dweller. And he had to tell her how he felt. If he didn't then she might fly away and he'd never see her again! So he waited until she was close to the water before he swam up and into the air. He cried out, "I'm so flushed for you~!" The sky dweller gasped before she giggled and flew up and away. "Sky dwellers only enter matespritship with other sky dwellers~" then she flew off and left the sea dweller behind. But as she flew away all she could thing about was the sweet sea dweller who she'd left behind. Nobody else had ever been so bold in their affections to her before. Sky dwellers were an even rarer breed than sea dwellers. So two finding each other was nigh impossible. And most land dwellers just gaped at her when she flew by, too in awe of her mighty feathered wings to say anything. But that sea dweller. He just swam up and told her of his red feelings. She saw his handsome face and felt that no sky dweller could ever compare to him. His fins were so cute and she noticed he was quite muscular when he jumped into the air. And all at once the sky dweller felt like she was making a huge mistake. She had become flushed at first sight with a sea dweller of all trolls! She wondered if this was the universe's idea of a funny joke. But regardless of their star crossed paths, the sky dweller had to go back. So she turned and flew back to the sunken ship in search of the sea dweller. She found him sitting on the sand of the island the old ship was marooned on. He looked to be sinking in despair. She fluttered her wings and landed next to him. He whipped his head up and gasped when he saw her. She was even more beautiful up close and next to him than she was in the sky above him. The sea dweller watched the winged troll bite her lip before she sprang forward and kissed him for all he was worth. He melted into the kiss but it didn't last long before the female troll was pulling away and flopping down onto the sand in sadness. She looked up at him and said in a despondent voice, "Oh beautiful sea dweller how can this be, a troll of the sky and a troll in the sea? We never could be matesprits, our worlds are apart. So why cruelest troll have you stolen my heart?" The finned troll grinned and gave his reply. He knew what he said was true, he could feel it in his heart. "Beloved sky dweller, oh do not despair, though I swim in the ocean and you in the air. Nothing in this world could keep us apart, if your flushed feelings are as true as the ones in my heart." And the sea dweller had an amazing idea on how they could be together without worry. "Sometimes before moonrise at the edge of Alternia, I have seen a place where creation's unfurled. Come with me my mate and our fates we will cheat. Come to this enchanted place where the sea and sky meet." The sea dweller and the sky dweller both ran away together to live on Alternia's edge. And they live happy together even to this very day. Their flushed feelings as strong now as they were when they first met. But you probably don't believe me, you think I'm a liar. Because after all, it is said that it's impossible for sea dwellers and sky dwellers to be mated together. But I can prove it to be true because now their children are seen all over Alternia. Sea dwellers with her wings and blood color and sky dwellers with fins and his blood color~ **************************************************************************************************


End file.
